turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Dewey
Thomas Edmund Dewey (March 24, 1902 – March 16, 1971) was the Governor of New York (1943-1955) and the unsuccessful Republican candidate for the U.S. Presidency in 1944 and 1948. As a leader of the liberal faction of the Republican party he fought the conservative faction led by Senator Robert Taft. During the 1930s, Dewey made a name for himself as a fearless prosecutor, actively trying and convicting several key organized crime figures of New York City. He is well remembered in popular culture for being incorrectly announced by the Chicago Tribune as the presidential winner in 1948, over Harry Truman, who then celebrated this reversal of fortune in an iconic photograph. Thomas Dewey in The Man With the Iron Heart Despite having lost the 1944 election, Thomas Dewey was one of several Republicans whose name was bandied about as a possible presidential candidate in 1948.The Man With the Iron Heart, pg. 353. Thomas Dewey in Joe Steele Thomas Dewey was the Republican presidential candidate in the 1944 election. Thomas Dewey in Southern Victory Thomas E. "Tom" Dewey was elected the thirty-fourth President of the United States in 1944 on the Democratic ticket. Dewey rose to prominence first as a prosecutor''In at the Death, pg. 464 in New York, and then as Governor of New York during the Second Great WarIbid. 526. An able and very popular politician, Dewey became the obvious choice to challenge the incumbent Socialist, President Charles W. La Follette. Despite the fact that La Follette had led the country to victory in the Second Great War, Dewey successfully ran on a platform that the Socialists had allowed the Confederacy to regain its strength under Jake Featherston, and so were directly responsible for the gains the C.S. made under Operation Blackbeard in 1941.Ibid. At his inauguration on February 1, 1945, Dewey pledged to continue U.S. occupation of the C.S. with the intent to integrate the southern states back into the U.S. He also pledged to continue La Follette's policy of racial equality in the armed services. Addressing the international stage, Dewey proposed a continued partnership with the U.S.'s traditional ally, Germany, to police the world and prevent the spread of superbomb technology to former enemies Russia, Japan, and France.Ibid. 594-596. Dewey's Vice President was Harry Truman. Trivia * Dewey was elected at the age of 42, tying Upton Sinclair (who also defeated a sitting President who had led the US to victory in a major war) as the youngest man to win a Presidential election. * Dewey would also hold the distinction of being the first President born in the twentieth century. (Sinclair had been the first President born after the War of Secession.) * Following Dewey's overwhelming election, his running mate, Harry S Truman, presented a copy of the ''Chicago Tribune bearing the headline "La Follette Beats Dewey".Ibid. pg 528. See Also * Franklin D. Roosevelt, 32nd President of the United States in OTL. He defeated Thomas Dewey in the 1944 election. * Harry Truman, the 33rd President of the United States in OTL. He ascended to the Presidency upon Roosevelt's death in 1945. Truman, a Democrat defeated the Republican Dewey in the 1948 election (unlike the Southern Victory series, where Truman was Dewey's running mate on a Democratic ticket). Based on faulty polling data, the Chicago Tribune printed headlines proclaiming "Dewey Beats Truman", which was echoed in the Southern Victory series. * Dwight D. Eisenhower, general of World War II, and the 34th President of the United States in OTL, serving from 1953 to 1961. References Category:Americans Category:Widowed People (OTL) Category:Unsuccessful Presidential Candidates (OTL) Category:Episcopalians Category:Republicans (OTL) Category:Historical Figures Category:Joe Steele Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Southern Victory Characters Category:Democrats (Alternate Timeline) Category:The Man With the Iron Heart Characters Category:Freemasons Category:Presidents of the United States (Alternate Timeline) Category:Died of Cardiovascular Illness (OTL) Category:Governors of New York (OTL) Category:Governors of New York (Fictional Work) Category:Republican Party Presidential Nominees (OTL) Category:Democratic Party Presidential Nominees (Fictional Work) Category:1900s Births (OTL) Category:1970s Deaths (OTL)